The present invention relates to a new model of extensions for automatic pistol magazines. As is known in the state of the art, the small-size automatic pistols like the full size models are provided with means for the storage of cartridges in the body of clip loaders or magazines, which arrange the cartridges overlapping each other, thereby configuring a part having a predominantly vertical dimension with respect to the other dimensions and having a given number of stored cartridges.
However, due the short size of the grip it has magazines with small number of stored cartridges and it is extremely desirable to have magazines with the largest possible capacity.
It is an objective of the present model to provide a complement or extension for automatic pistol magazines, in order to increase the capacity of the magazines in a practical and quick manner, by substituting its lower end with the proposed extension.
Document MU 7600289-6 is known in the state of the art, which shows an arrangement of extensions for magazines, comprising a metallic box to be coupled to the lower end of the magazine. Such part is molded as two half-bodies, so as to have a male-female type fitting at the upper end of the main half-body for adaptation to the lower end of the magazine to be. attached, and possessing a closure by means of bolts that attach the secondary half-body to the main half-body.
Such arrangement has the drawback of possessing a bolt-type closure, which upon prolonged use may suffer from the usual problems of such type of connection, such as loosening or locking of such bolts within the seat by reason of oxidizing, etc., requiring the use of specific tools for assembly and disassembly of such complement, thereby requiring additional time and expense.
Accordingly, the scope of the extension model of the present invention is to provide not only a substantially simpler arrangement for construction thereof, by using injected materials that do not require large investments in tooling, but also to provide a complement of easy fitting and assembly, decreasing the number of operations and, therefore, decreasing the expenses thereof.
The complement in question not only allows a significant increase in the storage capacity of the cartridge magazine, making it possible to add more cartridges to the magazine, but also allows a better closing of the lower portion of the magazine, replacing the original closure, thereby providing a better finish for the magazine, but specially for increasing the total extension of the handle of the automatic pistols, by incorporation thereof to the total grip of the pistol, increasing the total grasping area of the pistol handle in the user""s hand and allowing a better accommodation of the fingers on the pistol handle, since the extension is provided with a recess on the front portion thereof, facilitating the support of the user""s finger on the recess.
Such scope is attained by a locking by means of proper integrated guides and a tongue integrated to the extension, rendering it more practical and with a lower components and production operations, being more reliable than the attachment by means of bolts.
Another advantage of such arrangement is to provide an anatomical projection on the rear portion thereof, without use of nuts or bolts for support of the user""s hand.
Such magazine extension basically comprises a box of substantially parallelepiped shape, made of easily moldable material, to be fitted to the lower end of the automatic pistol magazines by means of sets of guides and tongues, allowing a simple and efficient fitting and possessing on the front portion thereof an anatomical recess for finger support.